


Day 3: transformation. Зазмеиться вниз

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Триш находит свой способ выполнить задание от Мундуса. Если повезёт — не в одиночку.
Relationships: Nevan/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Series: Goretober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 3: transformation. Зазмеиться вниз

Выцветает всё — ход-туннель Темен-Ни-Гру, блеклые огоньки дальних фактов по винтовым ступенькам, ощущение себя самой как целой, неизменной.

Мундус не против такой разведки. Правда, ему о таких вылазках на грань мира смертных Триш докладывать не собирается. Нужно выйти тихо и впервые опробовать триггер? Хорошо, все будет.

Она просто решила… совместить.

Но краски и звуки вокруг теряют свою значимость — уцелевшие остатки чувств целиком поглощаются лишь одним: болью. Оттенками страданий. Переменой всего.

Триш не спрашивает, почему — чтобы послужить, нужно найти новую форму.

Быть сильнее, ибо Мундус не создал её жалкой.

Но почему от боли всё плывет пердун глазами, а ногам так тесно в сапогах?

Триш пытается пошевелить пальцами и вспоминает слова той демоницы:

— Это нельзя пережить так легко.

Почему, ведь она изображала её собственное отражение? Чем это отличается от попыток изобразить ржавчину на волосах и изумрудную кожу?

Пальцы чувствуются длинными, их точно вытягивает изнутри.

Как так вышло, что она не успевает? Ведь эта ведьма чтит договор!

Триш сползает по стенке и внезапно чувствует, что её ноги точно обвились вокруг винтовой лестницы. Почему её еще не сожрали здешние мелкие пошли? Почему она чувствует шероховатость камня, точно ходит по нему босиком? Отчего вместо пяток — что-то скользкое, отдающее контрастом между выжигающим пламенем внутри конечностей? Почему у неё точно три послушных колена в каждой ноге? Нет, нет, она должна до них дотянуться!

Хозяин желал для неё нового облика! Руки внезапно ощупывают саму себя и Триш, вертя головой, видит, как сползает куда-то вниз. Шея оказывается длинной, а волосы внезапно начинают шевелиться, точно единое крыло. Триш едва замечает — теперь они слипаются единым золотистым плавником, и чтобы поднять голову, ими нужно двигаться, над листницей.

Лицо кажется прежним — разве что мешают клыки. Мелкие, частые.

Но разве это страшно когда ты едва поднимаешь разбитые на три пары руки?

Не в силах ощупать себя выше рёбер, Триш извивается, пытаясь подтянуть эти щупальца-ступни к туловищу. А на деле у неё выходит лишь сесть.

Черно-белые полосы на брюхе становятся вытянутой пародией на её туловище, бело-молочные руки — рыщут в движущемся коконе из смоляных щупалец-пальцев, отогнувшихся настолько, что не видно двух неровных ног-подпорок. Триш едва шевелит пальцами и боится задеть их отросшими бледно-желтыми когтями. Те наверняка остры и опасны хотя бы для неё самой.

Что же ещё происходит? Как именно Мундус жаждет использовать её новые способности? Зачем не вполне против её слежки за сыновьями Спарды?

Триш дышит всё медленнее, а её ставшие похожие на крылья летучих мышей кисти понемногу обретают контроль.

Наконец-то где-то внизу отчётливо чует запах крови. Триш различает, что уровни разные: сын Спарды и демон.

Триггер завершен?

Внезапно оказывается, что ползти удобнее. Возможно даже, и встать.

Триш думаете о том, что Неван обещала ей не только капельку собственной крови, не только научить в обмен на защиту от врагов посильнее.

Она обещала ей сделать также хорошо, как она чувствовала от смертных.

Ничего, она доберётся.

Покажет ей, что не только Неван умеет вылизывать её змеиным языком, отбрасывая расстегнутый корсет.

Найдет господина получше.

Вот только чьи крики там, внизу?

Триш сползает всё уверенней, игнорируя боль, всё ещё расползающуюся от удлинённое позвоночника.

Выследить, высвободить, она предлагала совместную охоту!

Триш проползает до самого купола.

Но опаздывает.

Вместо Неван под пальцами Данте звучит гитара.


End file.
